Salvom Lavisse, America!
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: A young America is tired from a bad day, and all he wants to to do is relax. Rome suggests taking a bath, but when America misinterprets it, Rome decides to show him what he means. It's time for a good old Roman Bath! -Rome X America-


Hello! Just another oneshot I came up with after looking at a Roman mosaic sign. I noticed that there is a **huge **lack of RomeXAmerica out there, not just fic wise either. It's a complete crack pairing, but it's also got a lot of potential too. I mean a lot of American government and a dash of our cultures clash. I'm surprised no ones actually tried to pair these two up as often. Ya know? Well either way, enjoy. ^^

...

_Title_ – Salvom Lavisse, America

_Plot_ – A young America is tired and stressed after a long, **bad **day, and all he wants to do is relax. When he arrives home, Rome suggests taking a long bath, but when America doesn't get the meaning, Rome is shocked and drags him out and pushes him in a hot spring… and he jumps in with him! It's time for a good old Roman bath!

_Genre_ – Romance/Humor

_Rating_ - PG 13 | K+

_Pairing_ – RomeXAmerica

_# of Chapters_ – One {_Oneshot_}

_# of Words_ – 3,143

~Enjoy

* * *

><p>A pair of calloused strong hands covers sky blue eyes in an attempt to block out the setting sun. It seemed to be mocking him today… The sky was apparently laughing at his expense too while he walked along the road. He was tempted to shake his fist, cursing the atmosphere for getting a kick out of his bad day, but he knew bystanders would just look at him like he was crazy. Well at least he would agree with them. He was going crazy from all the work and frustrated yelling, and all the debating, and just about everything right now.<p>

The dirt scuffed his polished shoes, but he stopped caring after sometime ago. His blonde hair bounced every so often as his trek up the mountain road grew a little steeper. He would have had a carriage or horses do the chore of walking for him up the path, but the carriage needed repair after the wheel was damaged and his horses where at home, taking a nice day off from working in fields or pulling coaches.

What was he thinking, deciding to walk to the conference? He must have really been insane to think that. Now let's not jump to conclusions, he did have a decent morning. He awoke to a delicious breakfast of fruits, bread, and honey. He had a nice long discussion about the meaning of life with a new found companion and mentor. He then decided that today was nice enough to take a walk to the conference instead of having another carriage arranged. It was pleasant to say the least. All the flowers were blooming, and the trees rustled in the wind creating a natural chime, however, the day declined from their.

Memories of arguments and insults rang through his mind. He honestly thought his head was going to split in two from the migraine that had appeared. The blonde sighed as he let his hands flop to his side. The walk home was uninteresting. At least it didn't rain. The young man suddenly found himself praying to every deity he knew to not listen to him, and to not let irony make him its bitch today.

Finally he arrived to one of his numerous homes. This particular one was laid along the mountains and was off the main road. It was so nicely separated from the rest of the city below. Nice and quiet. He opened the large cherry oak doors to a welcoming hall way. Its warm painted colors greeting the young man as he briskly walked long strides into his sitting room. A fabricated couch embraced the blonde as he leapt onto its patterned cover. Oh how he missed all this during his ten hour conference.

"You seem tired today." A familiar voice reached his ears. A pair of blue eyes looked back at brown, comforting pools. This older man had been staying with him for a while now as a mentor. He couldn't really describe their meeting each other to anyone really, all he could say was it involved a goat and some wine.

The young man buried his face into the fabric of the coach. "Hello Rome." was the muffled response. The man barked out a laugh.

"_Lorem vobis_, America. How was your conference?" The Roman asked even though he already knew what the answer could be.

"Horrible… All we really got done was the first line…" Another muffle was heard. Rome chuckled and shook his head. He straightened himself off the door frame and stretched slightly. Walking over to the youth with what could only be described as true dignity and power. America wished every chance he got to one day stride like the Roman did. To show the other nations that he was powerful and strong too. However, he walked as if he had been hit by a run away wagon, and for all that he felt, it might as_ well_ have. An exuberant laugh ripped him from his thoughts.

"I can see that you are stressed my friend. Perhaps you need a bath? That's it! You need a long soothing bath. It will help you relax."

America turned his head at the now kneeling Rome beside him. "A bath? Well if you say so." The blonde slowly rose from his comforting furniture, and walked up the stairs. Rome followed the young nation with his eyes until he climbed the stair case. He stood up and followed America towards his room upstairs.

America walked into his room and removed the navy blue vest he had been wearing. The Roman leaned on the door frame nonchalantly with his arms crossed. He watched the youth take his puffy looking shirt off before walking across the room to a small table. On said table was a large, porcelain bowl and pitcher. Rome raised a brown eyebrow as the shorter nation poured the water filled pitcher into the dish and grabbed a towel. He proceeded to dip the towel in the water and rub is face with it.

"May I ask… what in Jupiter's name are you doing?" The older nation stared curiously at the boy.

"Y-you said to take a bath, didn't you?" America stopped scrubbing his face and looked at the old empire.

"Yes… But what are you doing?" Rome retorted.

"Taking a bath?" The younger didn't know how to respond to that. Suddenly the Roman's face seemed to reflect the exact definition of astonishment. It was as if every horror in the known universe had flashed before his eyes, as his jaw simply hung open. America took this opportunity to set the towel down and cautiously, like a kitten trying to be sneaky, approach the older nation.

"R-Rome… A-are you ok?" Suddenly the nation sprung to life and grabbed the blonde's wrist without hesitation. He began to drag the younger out of the door and down the stairs. "Ah! R-Rome, w-what are you doing?" The younger trailed along as best he could, but Rome's pace was far faster then the American's. Next thing the shorter knew the two were outside scraping their feet on the grass towards the woods. The sun was setting and a hue of orange, pink and purple painted the sky. America looked at his bare chest, thanking the warm spring weather.

As the two trumped through the thick mountain forest, America wondered if it was a good idea to ask where they were going. The thought was discarded as he heard the Roman mumble angrily.

"Taking a bath…" He clicked his tongue, "Who ever heard of taking a bath like that. _Quod facinus!_" He continued to mutter until the two began to walk into what appeared to be fog. America looked around him, thinking it odd that fog would be around this time of day. Rome had finally let go, but he didn't notice until he suddenly rammed himself into a figure. He backed away rubbing his face with his palms. When America glanced up, he saw the Roman just standing there with his hands on his hips looking away from the shorter nation.

"Take off your pants."

America had to do a double take to actually comprehend what Rome had just requested.

"I'm sorry, what?" The brunette sighed heavily and turned his head ever so slightly. The blood seamed to rush out of the younger's face as he stared into the Roman's profile.

"I'm mean yes; I will take off my pants!" As the nation began shedding his last remaining clothing, he mentally tacked on the "Roman Empire" onto his list of fears, right above ghosts and under England's scones. Once the cloth was removed, America tried his best to be dignified, but the fact that he was fully exposed made him feel… well… exposed. There really wasn't another word he could think of that could define his feelings at the moment. The only other was naked and that just made him giggle, which was completely inappropriate at that time.

He straightened up like a solider instinctively as Rome finally turned around and approached him. A deep, red blush spread across his face. An unexpected thought ran through his head while the older gradually stepped over. America knew that it was preposterous to think such a thing. This man was his mentor. He couldn't possibly do such a thing, but as the distance between them began to shrink, he couldn't help himself but come up with the idea.

_Is he going to molest me?_ A panic button was pushed in the back of his head as the thought sank in. _Oh My God! He Is!_ His voice shrieked as the man finally slammed his palms on both the blonde's shoulders. Brown, confused eyes stared at horrified blue ones. Then the emotion in them changed instantly after a moment and the Roman spun on his heels and threw the young nation into the fog.

"_Salvom Lavisse_, America!" The taller called out as the blonde flew through the air.

America screamed until he landed with a loud splash. He became confused at first, but he refused to open his eyes, because the water was scorching! He finally made it to the surface, finding the water to only to be midway up his chest. With wide eyes, he took shallow breaths. Finally the blonde calmed himself down and began to laugh. He landed in a hot spring, no wonder Rome told him to undress. He then abruptly stopped as he herd a distinct sound.

"Canon Ball!" America twisted his face towards the mist filled sky as the brown haired man came into view. His shadow indicated where the landing would be… right were America stood. The young nation dove out of the way with fear and panic etched into his features. A sudden splash behind him alerted him that he was out of dangers way.

Or so he thought…

Rome submerged behind the shorter nation, and pulled him in a head lock while he rubbed the blonde's head with his knuckles.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" The American cried as the older male preceded to noogie him. A cackle of laughter erupting from his throat.

"Alright, that's enough horsing around." Rome let the boy go. America quickly turned around to retort, but stopped when he finally noticed that the old empire was completely naked. The water only reaching his navel instead. He blushed darker then a tomato and covered his eyes. The Roman noticed and laughed loudly.

"Calm down boy! I'm just showing you how to bathe properly."

"W-what?" He turned to where he believed the Roman was. Yep, he still had his eyes covered.

"Take a seat and I'll explain." Another chuckled escaped the exuberant man. America peeked through his fingers to look for a place to sit. He couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, seeing as how the water was so hot. His foot lightly collided with a submerged rock. Taking a seat he rubbed his now stubbed toe. His eyes were uncovered as well to check his foot. Rome found a similar rock not too far from the younger nation and took a seat.

Rome sighed comfortably as he leaned against a larger, flatter rock. His elbows bent back so his hands hung off the ledge and barely touched the steamy water. "I found this hot spring while I was taking a walk around last week. I decided to make it my own personal thermea… Well sort of." He scratched his head, trying to picture the natural hot spring with a beautiful mosaic wall.

"S-so… what's this about teaching me how to bathe?"

"You do it wrong."

The answer came out sounding like a fact to America. He knew how to bathe; he knew how to clean himself. So what exactly was he doing wrong?

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly the way I say it, amice. If you honestly think that rubbing yourself with a wet cloth is considered _bathing_, then we need to have a talk…"

"Can't we talk when, you know, we're less… naked?"

"No… We talk now."

"Well isn't bathing _considered_ scrubbing your self with a wet cloth-"

"_Non Est!_" America winced as the Roman sighed deeply in anger. "Bathing is a daily activity that revitalizes your being. In my time, baths were a major part of our culture. We conducted business in baths; we had courtship in baths. We turned it into an art. Do you understand?" The youth nodded, still a bit confused, but he didn't want to aggravate the brunette any further. "We built entire bathing complexes to suit the masses! We called these structures thermea. They had a purpose of keeping the public clean and healthy. It separated us from other cultures and minorities. Bathing was one of the things that made you a Roman!" A spark of determination flashed through his eyes… a spark that should have died out centuries ago when he put down his sword and stopped conquering.

The man let his arms go back to their original place on the flat rock behind him. The fire gone in his eyes, he let out a sigh.

"But I'm American."

"Well… not yet, but true, you are not like me." A teasing smirk stretched out on his lips. The shorter huffed with a pout and crossed his arms. "Still, it is not good for you to just simply wash yourself in cold water that's been in a vase all day, my boy. You need to be able to submerge yourself in something refreshing, something that will cleanse not only your body, but your soul as well."

"I guess I see where you're going with this…" America quickly sorted through the information. "It's not enough to just scrub and clean the outside, you have to clean the inside as well, right?"

"_Ipsum!_ You _are_ smarter then you look." Rome became drenched in water after the statement. He laughed ecstatically and gazed at the youth before him. The colony was young yet he had so much potential. As he gazed into deep blue, rebellious eyes, Rome couldn't help but see himself in the boy. The Roman could only hope that by teaching him what he had learned himself, the shorter nation would put it to good use by becoming one of the most powerful places in the world. Just like him…

He glanced back at the nation as he finished his thoughts. America had finally relaxed… relaxed a little _too_ much… A snore erupted from the younger's mouth, indicating that, yes, he fell asleep. Rome chuckled softly as he watched the steam from the hot spring dissipate in the air. The sun finally going under the horizon, he began to think of the numerous ways to wake America from his nap. We decided to try the "dump cold water on his face" method. He rose from the water and proceeded to go back to the house and grab the pitcher from the bedroom.

He smiled evilly as he grabbed his toga and walked through the woodlands. He loved being a mentor.

.+.+.+.+.+.

America sighed in contempt as the meeting finally came to an end. The sky outside the window was painted with those familiar colors that seemed to compliment each other at every sunset. He began to place his papers in a manila folder and collect his notebook. As he walked down the stretch of table, he overheard a conversation going on. It seemed France was bothering England again, while Spain and North Italy tried to get the Frenchmen to stop. The conversation (or rather civil argument, depending on how you heard it) was about England sniffling throughout the meeting.

"I'm fine! I just have a bit of a head cold is all, so leave me the bloody hell alone, you frog!"

"I am just telling you my concern, _mon ami_. You do not have to be so rude about it, caterpillar."

"What did you just call…?" England erupted into a sneeze as Spain quickly pulled out a handkerchief. The Englishmen took it with a muffled thank you.

"See there is something wrong with you. You are sick!" The Frenchman opened his arms to embrace the other blonde, but was quickly swatted away.

"I told you to leave me alone, you bloody wanker!" The angry Englishman placed his hands on his hips.

"You should take a bath." All head's turned to America, who nonchalantly joined in the conversation. His face looked a little serious, but it could also be easily mistaken as innocent. Most of them tilted their heads or raised their brows, but England was content in sending a glare towards the American.

"What?" England broke the silence between the five.

"You should take a bath, trust me it'll do wonders! I take a hot bath a least once a day and I feel great afterwards."

"Really? I figured you to be more of the shower type of guy." Spain crossed his arms with a warm smile on his face.

"_Si_, I never thought you took baths, America." Italy added.

"Of course I do. I love em'. So England, just take a nice hot bath for a while. I guarantee you'll feel better." America grinned as he stuffed his hand in his pocket. The Englishmen finally raised his thick brow in curiosity, but he still managed to keep a glare going.

"Do you honestly think I would follow your advice?"

"Well… In the words of an old mentor of mine…" The spectacled blonde jabbed a finger in England's ribs as he spoke with an authority that matched his expression. "_Salvom Lavisse!_" He then smiled widely and turned on his heels, walking out the large door and down the hall. The group he left behind stared in confusion and astonishment.

"What?"

"Just be glad I didn't throw you in a host spring after saying it Iggy!" America called back as he waved without looking at the green eyed Briton.

"What the bloody hell?" England sniffed the nth time that day.

"Strange indeed… but that phrase sounds familiar…" France rested his stubbed chin on his thumb and pointer finger, wondering where he heard such a phrase before.

"Huh…"

"What is it, _mi hermano_?" Spain looked to the little Italian standing next to him. His own index finger placed lightly over his mouth in thought.

"Ve~ I've heard my Grandpa Rome say that all the time when I was little…"

"Really? What does it mean?" France brought his attention towards the small brunette of the group. England did as well, now curious to find the phrase's meaning.

"It's Latin… I think it means… A bath is good for you." The group all turned towards the door, gazing with confused and curious looks at a whistling blonde nation strolling down the hall. Each long stride he took could only be defined as true dignity and power.

_+ Finis +_

* * *

><p><span>Latin to English translations:<span>

_Lorem Vobis_ = Hello to you as well

_Quod Facinus!_ = This Is An Outrage!

_Amice_ = my friend

_Non est!_ = No, it is not!

_Ipsum!_ = Exactly!

_Salvom Lavisse!_ = A bath is good for you!

**Thermea** = an ancient Roman facility for bathing. In other words, a public bath house.

Other languages to English translations:

_Mon ami_ = my friend {French}

_Si_ = Yes {Italian}

_Mi hermano_ = my brother {Spanish}

...

I hope you enjoyed this little piece. I tried to make it like a teacher and student fluff type of thing without the romance element being the major factor for the plot. I like how it turned out, but I always appreciate the feed back.

**Please** inform me of any grammar or spelling error I may have not noticed or I just don't know of. I have horrible grammar and spelling, and sometimes I end up reading over typos I didn't mean to make. So again, please tell me so I my correct them. Thank you!

~munchy


End file.
